I Loved You Anyway
by behind.her.glasses
Summary: They got hurt over one mission, but they both still found a way. One Shot. I don't own Naruto. NaruSaku, Happy Birthday 25BAM50 :D


_You never understood did you? It was always about what you wanted to say to me. You never really had the chance to hear me out nor did you ever give me the chance to feel properly. Naruto, why did you have to go and break my heart?_

* * *

"Sakura-chan! I always put my world on hold for you. I always did. I never gave someone else a second look."

* * *

_Your hands were shaking already. Maybe I pushed my luck too far with you, but then again, you never gave me the chance to explain._

* * *

"I just can't believe you would back stab me! In a place riddled with that filth! I thought..."

* * *

_And your voice got caught up in your throat._

* * *

"... I thought you loved me."

"Naruto, just let me explain!"

"Sakura,"

* * *

_You sighed and you seemed so defeated. Was it that easy to give up on me? That easy to just throw "us" away without hearing what I had to say. Well, I guess it's too late now considering this mission was all for you. I took up the mission because after all the times you saved me, I wanted to save you one last time. I know this would be my last mission because it was impossible and Shishou really didn't want to send me all the way out here, but I urged her that someone had to do it. And... I loved you too much to pass up a mission that would in the long run help you._

_I know you loved me since those Academy days and even more so during those genin days where everything seemed to be pretty smooth sailing compared to the days we now have. I remember how easy it was to ask me out on a date. Our Konoha was so sheltered that we were in for a complete shock don't you think? Naruto, you just never gave me the chance to love you in return when the going got tough. But I loved you anyway._

* * *

"Sakura, if you can't tell me why. Then something between us has to change."

_I nodded because I knew that my voice would've betrayed me if I said a word. This was what you wanted. And I loved you enough to give you the space you wanted and to let you decide if this was in fact what you wanted. I always gave you the benefit of the doubt. I always trusted you and even continued to love you when everything was thrown in our faces. All the trials we had together. We lost Sasuke. We kept losing Sasuke. Then soon, we were losing old senseis and then we just had each other to depend on. But maybe, that was just how I was feeling?_

* * *

"Sakura, I think we're done," you had let go of my hand and never looked back.

* * *

_So I left to continue my mission that night even when Shishou begged me to stay till morning, but the thought of losing you, I am just so sorry._

_So if you got this letter, I am so sorry that I was never able to witness in person, you getting the title of Hokage that you so rightfully deserve._

_I am so sorry that I wasn't able to attend your wedding to the beautiful bride you will probably marry._

_I am so sorry that I wasn't able to help you out considerably as much to reunite team 7__._

_I am so sorry that I couldn't love you enough to save our relationship._

_But I loved you since the two years I was gone and have continued to do so after that night._

_I loved you anyway when you never replied back to my messages._

_I loved you anyway when I couldn't see the tears you shed those nights I wasn't able to protect your heart._

_I loved you anyway when you got jealous and over protective._

_I loved you anyway when you tried so hard for me._

_I loved you anyway. Naruto, why couldn't you see_ _that?_

* * *

"Shishou, do me a favour."

"Sakura, why are you already packed! I thought you would leave in the morning?"

I shook my head, "Gomen Shishou, but I'll be taking my leave now."

"Sakura, they're going to kill you, expecially if you leave tonight!"

"I am well aware of that, but I have information and skills that they would find acceptable in their organization."

"Sakura, you do realize that once you do so, you will become a missing nin!"

"Hai, but..." Tsunade looked at her apprentice in the eyes. She got rid of the mission file because there was no one good enough to see through this mission. It was a suicide mission.

"You're willing to do anything for that baka aren't you?"

And soon, a few tears escaped my grasp, "absolutely anything."

She walked briskly to the front of her hundredth desk since her coronation to give me a hug. It would also be the same place Naruto would be doing his papers with his kage bunshin clones. It would be the place he assigns missions, read reports and eat his ramen when he would get too stubborn to leave the office.

"Sakura, be careful and don't die before your time."

I giggled a bit in her arms trying to shake the tears away, "my time is coming soon, but I'll still be in touch if they allow me to do so."

"Good luck Sakura."

"Arigato Shishou."

* * *

_I'm sorry you had to find out about this classified mission like this, but I never stopped thinking about you, worrying over you and loving you._

_So, till we meet again,_

_yours truly with all my love,_

_Sakura_

* * *

"I cannot believe how stupid I've been. The whole time, she was still alive! I could've saved her."

"Dobe, it's ok. She wanted to save you this time."

"I know but, I wish I had just let her explain."

"Are you saying she'd be in my position right now?"

Naruto saddened blue eyes looked at his right hand man and smirked, "You guys would've been sharing this position. Just the way team 7 was suppose to be."

"It's a shame though," Sasuke brushed the hair out of his eyes before glancing at the cherry blossom that was planted a year after they deemed Sakura to be K.I.A. during her mission. "I could've been an uncle by now."

**Thud.** "Sasuke, you baka."

_"Gosh Sakura, I miss you so much. And through your whole mission, I loved you anyway. Even when I didn't know what was going on, I loved you through those tough times and back. I loved you anyway."_

* * *

_For: 25BAM50 who's birthday is today 3 my very first FanFic friend._

_& for my best friend, you have always supported me and laughed with me on all my typos. Thank you._

_Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto_


End file.
